You're Forever Beautiful To Me
by Black Butler Demon
Summary: What happened after the memorable concert?
1. Chapter 1 : Hot News

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful**

The five of them have just returned from their concert. There was a huge chaos after the concert. Reporters were swarming everywhere to get a closer look at Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu.

~FLASHBACK~

In the middle of the newly-released single, 'What Should I Do', Hwang Tae Kyung told Go Mi Nyu "I love you", which made electricity flow through her body again.

~PRESENT~

After spending some time alone on the rooftop, Go Mi Nyu decided to never leave Hwang Tae Kyung again. She made the decision to stay in Korea by Hwang Tae Kyung's side which made Tae Kyung feel happy. They decided that the five of them should sit down and discuss about this problem.

"It's all over the Internet," complained Go Mi Nam. "Now the whole world is going to talk about my sister". They were back at the dorm after trying to avoid most of the reporters' questions about the relationship between Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu.

"What should we do?" asked Go Mi Nam, realizing that no one responded to his complain. He had the most number of fans on the Internet and he certainly wasn't going to let his popularity drop.

"Keep quiet, will you?" answered Hwang Tae Kyung. He was annoyed by Go Mi Nam's complains, "What am I gonna do?", "What will Yoo He Yi and my fans think?" and "I'm doomed". The perfect leader was not only annoyed but angry that the brother of his girlfriend, who is also his personal pig-rabbit, only cared about himself.

He then decided to turn on the television and watch something that was worth his precious time. He only realized that he made a huge mistake when he heard the news on the television. "The whole nation was shocked by the act of popular band A. 's leader, Hwang Tae Kyung, who confessed his love for fellow bandmate, Kang Shin Woo's girlfriend, Go Mi Nyu, who is also the twin sister of Go Mi Nam. He told her 'I love you' and hugged her, in front of 30 000 fans, in the midst of his new single, 'What Should I Do'. They then declined to answer questions about their relationship," reported the journalist. As quick as lightning, Hwang Tae Kyung turned off the television. At that moment, Go Mi Nam shrugged as if to say "I told you so".

A few nanoseconds later, President Ahn barged into the room. "Hwang Tae Kyung, what was that about? Stealing your bandmate's girlfriend?" he shouted. After he saw the mean expression on Tae Kyung's face, he lowered down his voice and whispered "I thought you had your pride".

The five of them decided that it was time to tell President Ahn the truth although Go Mi Nam was scared about getting kicked out. Being the leader, Hwang Tae Kyung started to tell the band's president about what happened last month.


	2. Chapter 2 : Shocking Discovery

**A/N: I realized that the previous chapter was super-short, about 400 words. I'm going to make this chapter longer. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful**

"What?" exclaimed President Ahn. "The Go Mi Nam whom I met last month is different than the Go Mi Nam right now, in this room? Hwang Tae Kyung, I didn't know that you are a person who likes to joke," President Ahn told the leader while looking at him suspiciously.

"I don't joke. That was the truth," said Hwang Tae Kyung. "The Go Mi Nam that you met last month was my girlfriend over here, Go Mi Nyu". He added bitterly, "Who has an annoying and selfish brother".

"Since when was I acting selfishly?" Go Mi Nam fired back.

Go Mi Nam and Go Mi Nyu are total opposite twins. The only thing that they have in common is their looks. If one is not close enough with them, one might not tell them apart. When it comes to attitude, Go Mi Nam is the short-tempered one while his twin sister is all about forgiving.

"When you complained about this whole incident just now," Hwang Tae Kyung fired back. "'What am I going to do?', 'What will my fans and Yoo He Yi think' and 'I'm doomed'," mimicked Hwang Tae Kyung.

_Things have never been easy after Go Mi Nam returned from America and Go Mi Nyu quitted A. . The three boys hardly talked to Go Mi Nam, they were still not over the fact that Go Mi Nyu left them. The only reason Jeremy lent his scooter to Go Mi Nam is to find out about the whereabouts of Go Mi Nyu.

President Ahn was certain that a storm was going to land in the room, so he quickly changed the topic. He asked Hwang Tae Kyung, "So, the relationship between you and Yoo He Yi is false? You've never dated Yoo He Yi?"

"She blackmailed me into it, with Go Mi Nam's identity," replied the leader coldly.

"When did you find out about Go Mi Nam's girl identity?" questioned the president, which caused Go Mi Nam to choke. "The day after the welcome party. Shin Woo and Jeremy both found out about this on the day of the music video preview," answered Hwang Tae Kyung. Kang Shin Woo, the guitarist, cleared his throat to attract attention. "Actually, I found out at the party".

This news certainly shocked the lead vocalist as he thought that he was the first one to find out about the secret. "Why didn't you show any signs that you knew about the secret or try to expose it?" he thought to himself. He was going to question his bandmate when Kang Shin Woo replied, "I didn't try to show signs that I knew about Go Mi Nam's identity because I was afraid that it would cause Mi Nyu to feel scared. It was also for the sake of the band. I'm sorry if this has caused anyone to be in an uncomfortable situation," and bowed.

"I'm sorry, Shin Woo hyung. I mean, oppa," Go Mi Nyu apologized to theguitarist. That certainly made Hwang Tae Kyung jealous. "The pig-rabbit didn't feel sorry to me for keeping her secret. I don't care about her not feeling sorry to me but she called him oppa. I should have been her oppa not Kang Shin Woo," thought Tae Kyung.

Trying to change the atmosphere in the room, President Ahn suggested that they hold a press conference to sort things out for the public. "We should hold the press conference as soon as possible. How about we hold it on this Sunday?"

Four of them, Hwang Tae Kyung, Kang Shin Woo, Go Mi Nyu and Jeremy, chuckled at the thought of having a press conference on Sunday as they had a press conference a month ago, on a Sunday, to reveal about the fourth ANJell member, who was chosen from an audition. That day had the most impact on Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu because Hwang Tae Kyung explained about his rules to Go Mi Nyu when he found her in his bathroom without his permission.

_After all of them agreed on how the story should be, they started to retreat to their respective rooms when Go Mi Nyu reminded them that she doesn't have a room. "Tae Kyung, since you shared a room with her previously, you should let her stay in your room from now on".

"Wait, wait," protested Go Mi Nam. "Why can't my sister share a room with me? After all, she is my biological sister. Why must she be in the same room with Hwang Tae Kyung? By the way, why did my sister share a room with him previously?"

"It's because of your aunt. She wanted to move in but we cannot let her stay in the same room as Go Mi Nam as she will be inconvenient. Your sister chose to share a room with Hwang Tae Kyung," explained President Ahn. Go Mi Nam stared suspiciously at his sister who was once a sister-in-training. Realizing that her brother was staring, she explained that out of the three, she felt the most comfortable with her hyung-nim because he was the only one, she thought, who knew her secret. "He didn't do anything to you? Beat you or scold you?" asked her brother. She replied no, to the relief of her brother.

"Surprisingly, Go Mi Nam cared for his twin sister. I never thought that he would care for anyone other than his Devil Fairy," thought Hwang Tae Kyung. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was urged by Go Mi Nyu to go to his room.

In his room, Go Mi Nyu automatically set her mattress at the usual spot, down the stairs, next to his table. Both of them got to their beds and soon fell asleep.

_The next morning, Hwang Tae Kyung was in a better mood, the usual one. He was in a bad mood for the past one week. He couldn't sleep at night because Go Mi Nyu was not with him. That morning, he felt much better because he knew that Go Mi Nyu was with him.

However, there was one person who was not happy. Go Mi Nam was unhappy over the fact that his sister shared a room with the band's leader and he couldn't understand what his sister sees in Hwang Tae Kyung. To him, Hwang Tae Kyung is mean, cold and the two positive things that he can think about the leader are he looks cool and acts cool.


	3. Chapter 3 : Love In Disguise

A/N: Thank you to _**martland**_and _**astrea-shion723**_ for their reviews. Sorry because I couldn't thank you all earlier as I did not check for reviews before writing chapter 2. By the way, feel free to criticize as I would like to hear about reader's opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful

Rumors flew, that Hwang Tae Kyung cheated on Yoo He Yi with Go Mi Nyu, Kang Shin Woo's girlfriend. There were also rumors that Yoo He Yi found out about it and decided to break up with Tae Kyung.

"I don't get it. Why must people create rumors?" the innocent Go Mi Nyu asked. Sensing that Hwang Tae Kyung wasn't going to answer as he had his sour expression on, Jeremy explained that paparazzi would write anything about celebrities to earn money.

They were in the main room, with a copy of Korea's best-selling newspaper on the table. At the front page, there was a picture of Hwang Tae Kyung hugging Go Mi Nyu last night.

Tae Kyung was still drinking his water when Go Mi Nyu kneeled down and apologized to everyone in the room, for being the cause of the terrible news. As usual, Tae Kyung harassed Mi Nyu and retreated to his room. Jeremy and Shin Woo reassured Mi Nyu that everything was fine and it wasn't her fault. Go Mi Nam became angry and stormed up to the leader's room.

Slamming the door behind him, Go Mi Nam looked at Hwang Tae Kyung with fire burning inside him. Hwang Tae Kyung scolded, "Don't you have any manners? This is **my **room. The 'No entering my room' applies to you too, although your sister sleeps here".

Go Mi Nam shouted at Hwang Tae Kyung for scolding Go Mi Nyu. When he was out of breath, the leader put on his earphones. Knowing that Hwang Tae Kyung loves the doll of a rabbit with a pig's nose the most, Go Mi Nam snatched the rabbit from its place and started to play with it. He knew that Hwang Tae Kyung hates it when anyone touches his stuff.

"Oppa, you broke rule number 2 and 3, 'No entering hyung-nim's room' and 'No touching his belongings'," Go Mi Nyu said as she quickly snatched the pig-rabbit doll from her oppa's hand and settled it back in its rightful place. Go Mi Nam could not believe his eyes and ears. His sister, who used to stand up for him, now scolded him for Hwang Tae Kyung.

"I don't care about the rules," answered Go Mi Nam. This angered Hwang Tae Kyung. "You follow the rules, unless you want to get kicked out. I shall add another rule _only _for you". He emphasized on the word 'only', to make Go Mi Nam feel pissed. "No answering back to your sister".

"You can't create that rule. My sister isn't your business," shouted Go Mi Nam. By then, all the members have gathered outside Hwang Tae Kyung's room as they were prohibited from entering the leader's room.

"She is my business as she is my girlfriend. She's _mine,_" Hwang Tae Kyung said. Go Mi Nyu's heart skipped a beat when she heard that she was her hyung-nim's girlfriend. She thought she would never hear that word coming out from the perfectionist's mouth as he thinks that love is too sentimental.

Go Mi Nam had nothing more to say. He was stunned by what Hwang Tae Kyung just said.

He walked out of the room without any word. He avoided everyone and went to his room.

"Hyung-nim…" Go Mi Nyu was almost to tears. Tears of happiness were starting to roll down her face. It has been a long time since Go Mi Nyu cried because of happiness.

"Go Mi Nyu", called Hwang Tae Kyung. When she didn't answer, he looked at her. "You're crying?" He thought, "My pig-rabbit is crying right now. She never cried when I scolded her. Did I do something wrong?"

"Hyung-nim, thank you very much. You have just made me feel…" Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself crying again. She tried to hold her tears but they were rolling down uncontrollably.

"Sad?" When Go Mi Nyu shook her head, he tried again although he was certain that it was not the correct answer. "Happy?" He was shocked when Go Mi Nyu nodded. He thought that in his whole life, he never made anyone happy. He made everyone sad because he wanted others to feel his hurt and anger. The only moment he felt happy was when Go Mi Nyu was with him, whether giving him problems to solve like the fingers that got stuck together or cheering him up whenever his mood was bad.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Who's this?" he asked although he saw the caller ID. "Tae Kyung, let's meet up for lunch today together with your girlfriend". He always tried to be polite to his father as his father was his only parent who attended to him. "Yes, of course, aboeji. I'll meet you there".

"Is everything ok, hyung-nim? What did your aboeji say?" Go Mi Nyu looked concerned. "He wants to meet us in an hour. Get ready", replied Hwang Tae Kyung. "I can't. I have never met you aboeji before. I might mess up," replied his pig-rabbit with an apologetic look on her face. "You're my girlfriend so you are my responsibility now. I'll brief you before we reach there,", assured Hwang Tae Kyung, much to th relief of Go Mi Nyu. Without a word, she picked out her best outfit and went to the bathroom to change. _Hwang Tae Kyung dressed quickly and sat down to think while waiting for his girlfriend. "Why would aboeji want to meet us all of a sudden?" he wondered. He felt frustrated as he hates it when he couldn't figure something out.

"Hyung-nim, can we go now?" asked Go Mi Nyu. She was wearing a white colored t-shirt paired with a pair of faded blue jeans. With her hair still short, she wet it to tame the flyaways. The leader was relieved that Go Mi Nyu did not wear a wig. He would have felt awkward like the two times when he saw her with a wig.

Grabbing his black leather jacket, a cap and a pair of sunglasses, he started to leave the room when he suddenly remembered that Go Mi Nyu was famous and would be easily recognized. "Pig-rabbit, where's your disguise? Go and wear your sunglasses now", commanded Tae Kyung, forgetting that he had never seen Mi Nyu wearing sunglasses when she was acting as her oppa.

"I don't have any sunglasses. I have never bought them", said Mi Nyu sadly. She did not earn as much as the leader when she was in the spotlight, using her brother's identity. Hearing that, the perfectionist proceeded to the drawer where he kept all his sunglasses. There were more than 45 sunglasses, each one for an occasion. "Pick whichever you like. I'll give it to you", he told Go Mi Nyu.

Go Mi Nyu chose a plain-looking one. Hwang Tae Kyung grimaced at Mi Nyu's poor choice. That was his first pair of sunglasses that he had and he was going to throw it away a couple of months back but decided to keep it as the plain design would help him in disguising himself.

"You have just helped me get rid of that plain sunglasses," Hwang Tae Kyung responded to his girlfriend's choice. Taking Mi Nyu's hand, they started for the door.

They had just got into the Tae Kyung's blue Audi. Tae Kyung thrust the key into the ignition and drove off to the meeting place. A few minutes later, Mi Nyu reminded Tae Kyung that he did not brief Mi Nyu yet.

"I think you're doing quite well", complimented Hwang Tae Kyung after Go Mi Nyu practiced on what to say. He had never complimented anyone before the girl who was sitting next to him. He was an absolute perfectionist and he could not see others' good work as he thought that he was the best.

They arrived outside the meeting place, an expensive restaurant. Tae Kyung's father loved to dine in this restaurant, probably because he wants to show people that he is a high class man. They went into the VIP room and were greeted by Hwang Kyung Soon and his girlfriend, Joanna.

"Tae Kyung, I'm glad you came." Hwang Kyung Soon turned to Mi Nyu. "You must be his new girlfriend. Have a seat." The dishes were served. Hwang Kyung Soon was aware of his son's allergies, therefore he did not order any dish that has shellfish or sesame seeds in it. He also told the waiter not to put flowers in the room.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Sensing the awkwardness, Tae Kyung finally broke the silence. "Aboeji, why do you want to meet us?" Hwang Kyung Soon replied, "I want to get a clearer picture of this whole mess. Tae Kyung-ah, I've never thought that you would be like this, but how could you hug and say 'I love you' to someone else's girlfriend? Furthermore, she is your bandmate's girlfriend!"

Tae Kyung felt that he was being challenged and insulted. He fired back, "She is my girlfriend. Of course I have the right to hug and say 'I love you' to her!" With that, the leader took Go Mi Nyu's hand and dragged the surprised girl out of the room.

Hwang Kyung Soon regretted his actions. He had only wanted to discuss about this matter with his son. He had never questioned his son's action as Tae Kyung is a smart guy.

On the way back to the dorm, Hwang Tae Kyung did not speak at all. This worried Go Mi Nyu. "Hyung-nim, I'm sorry. I'm the cause of your argument with your aboeji", she apologized for the second time that day and expected to hear her boyfriend's scolding again. The next few words took her by surprise. "It's not your fault", the leader reassured her and continued driving.

They quickly went into Tae Kyung's room to change into a better outfit for the press conference. Tae Kyung wore a nice tuxedo while Mi Nyu wore a turquoise dress and matched it with a pair of beautiful sapphire earrings.

The five of them grouped up in the living room and walked to the van that was waiting for them. Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang were arguing when the five of them entered the van. Realizing that it was a lovers' quarrel, Jeremy refrained himself from asking any questions. He thought, "Tae Kyung hyung and Go Mi Nyu are deep in thought. I wonder what they are thinking about, especially hyung. It would be nice to know what's on his mind for once".

"We are here", announced Manager Ma excitedly. "Sister…oh no, Mi Nyu-yah. You must be feeling excited, right?" Tae Kyung added, "And nervous", which made Go Mi Nam felt like punching him. "Manager Ma, why did you call Mi Nyu 'sister'?" asked a curious Jeremy when they were walking to the back entrance of the venue. "My sister was once a sister-in-training", explained Go Mi Nam. "Banana".

"Hey, why did you call me a 'banana'? At least give me a better nickname, pineapple", replied Jeremy. "I called you a 'banana' because your color is yellow and you posed with a banana in the previous photo shoot. What does a pineapple have to do with me?" argued Mi Nam. "Well, your head looks like a pineapple. No wonder no one likes you", replied the drummer. It was true. No one ever bonded with Mi Nam as he always went out to see He Yi. He had never tried talking to them, too. "Your sister was better than you by millions of times", Jeremy muttered under his breath before they entered the hall which was fully packed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Big Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful

Several clicks were heard and flashes blinded their view. Especially Go Mi Nam's view. He had never seen so many cameras taking pictures before him. Go Mi Nyu was alright with the flashes as she had dealt with it when she was pretending to be her twin. After a few more clicks and flashes, they could see the hall clearly. Many reporters attended the press conference, including Reporter Kim who is always looking for a scoop to write on ANJell.

President Ahn cleared his throat. "Now, ANJell's press conference will begin. We will try to answer all of your questions," he said and gave a bright smile. Reporters were trying to ask question all at once, causing President Ahn to clear his throat once again. He knew that the band's popularity were going to shoot up when the reporters competed with each other to take pictures and ask questions, but this situation was really getting out of hand.

Getting the idea that President Ahn was against his will, Tae Kyung shot the crowd of reporters a death glare, instantly keeping them silent. President Ahn and the rest of the band were grateful to Tae Kyung for his glare. All of them thought that it was scary and was glad that it came in handy on occasions like these. A reporter with thick-framed glasses raised up her hand slowly, afraid of Hwang Tae Kyung and his infamous glare.

"Yes?" Hwang Tae Kyung spoke into the microphone. "Is Go Mi Nyu-shi your girlfriend? Did she broke up with Kang Shin Woo-shi before this or cheated on him with you?" The lady was scared to ask this question as it might anger the leader of the band. Hwang Tae Kyung had a silent discussion with the others. The four of them agreed that he should answer most of the questions unless any of the questions were directed at someone other than him. Besides that he was the leader, he was a quick-thinker so he could answer any unexpected questions that they had not discussed about.

Tae Kyung put his arm around Mi Nyu. She was seated beside him, between her boyfriend and her oppa. "Yes, she is my girlfriend. As for your second question, she had never dated Shin Woo. Shin Woo had to announce that they were dating to prevent her identity from being revealed. Which brings us to the next question, whether I cheated on Yoo He Yi-shi," Hwang Tae Kyung answered, happy that he was able to guess the incoming question. "Yoo He Yi-shi and I have never dated. We acted as there were pictures of both of us together".

Another reporter asked Go Mi Nyu. "When did you start dating Hwang Tae Kyung-shi? As his girlfriend, how do you feel about his act with Yoo He Yi-shi?" Go Mi Nyu's whole body tensed up. She had not wanted to be asked questions. Especially questions about Yoo He Yi. She remembered how they had suffered under her, just to keep her quiet about Go Mi Nyu posing as her twin. She wanted to tell the reporters all the bad deeds of their National Fairy. Instead, Mi Nyu gave her brightest smile and answered, "I started dating Tae Kyung oppa shortly after Mi Nam oppa became an ANJell member. I was quite shocked at the news but after Tae Kyung oppa finally explained everything to me, I feel grateful to He Yi-shi for helping out my Tae Kyung oppa".

She was thankful as the other questions were directed at the others. She needed some time to think. She chuckled silently at that word. She had always been the impulsive one, until she met Tae Kyung. Her mind drifted to Yoo He Yi. How she had been so cruel to the four of them. She thought that her brother was foolish to date He Yi. Both she and her brother had to smile for the cameras as they took pictures of the identical twins. _

"Jackpot! ANJell is going to be even more famous with this. Good job to Mi Nyu especially," complimented President Ahn as they stepped foot in the dorm. "We should celebr-," Jeremy stopped as Tae Kyung shot him a death glare. Tae Kyung had always thought that parties were a nuisance. "Tae Kyung, let's celebrate tonight," persuaded President Ahn. "Please, oppa," Mi Nyu said, showing him the puppy-eyes. She had learned to call him oppa for the press conference, so that the press will not suspect anything about them. She had made up her mind to start calling her favorite star, 'oppa'. The leader sighed before nodding. He could not refuse his pig-rabbit, especially when she showed him her puppy-eyes. He cursed himself mentally for even having a weakness. _

"I feel grateful to He Yi-shi for helping out my Tae Kyung oppa". The National Fairy shut off the television angrily. Their acting last night was perfect. No one could see through it but Yoo He Yi. She pulled her blanket and covered her face. It had been a lie. The whole couple-thing between Hwang Tae Kyung and her had not been an act, had it? She loves him. She knew that he loved her too. Who would not love the National Fairy? She convinced herself that her love was not unrequited. "Why must Go Mi Nyu-shi come into our lives?" she screamed and punched the dressing table mirror. The mirror shattered to pieces and her hand bled. In her mind, that was how her heart bled. _

The next morning, their schedule was packed with activities, even Go Mi Nyu's. There were interviews and photo shoots. They were only allowed to return to the dorm at 9p.m. Before that, President Ahn had invited Go Mi Nyu into his office to discuss something in private. The boys were wary about President Ahn's actions because when Go Mi Nyu acted as her oppa, President Ahn had always asked her to accompany him to the sauna.

"Mi Nyu, since you acted as your oppa for the last month," President Ahn hesitated before continuing, "please accept this offer". He placed a contract in front of her. "This...If I sign this," she gulped as she was shocked, "I'll become a member of ANJell?" She wanted this so much, like how she had wanted to be Tae Kyung's girlfriend. President Ahn could not tell whether she is okay about the contract or not. He had heard her sing. It was an unbelievable miracle. He was surprised when she agreed to it. He felt like he could hug her but decided against it when he thought of how protective his two lead singers are of Mi Nyu. _

The four boys were worried about her. "What is taking such a long time?" they thought. They were outside the entertainment company, waiting for Mi Nyu beside the van. They had wanted to bring her out from President Ahn's office when the girl came out, looking happy. Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and Jeremy's faces were plastered with worry. "She couldn't have gotten herself drunk again, right?" The three of them said in unison. The three guys knew what will happen if Mi Nyu gets drunk. They checked for signs indicating that she was drunk. Her cheeks were normal in color. There was no smell of alcohol when she walked towards them. "I am so happy! President Ahn offered me to join ANJell," she said in a cheery voice. The four of them were shocked, worse than having shocked by a taser. ANJell was a boy band. How could a girl join it, even if she was their bandmate a month ago. Without a word to Mi Nyu, they silently climbed into the white van.

"Oppas, are you all mad?" Go Mi Nyu asked, looking concerned. They had not spoken a word to her after she announced the news a few minutes ago. Evev Jeremy, who would usually chat with her with his cheerful expression, did not speak to her.

"If you all do not like it, I'll decline it later," assured Go Mi Nyu. "No, no, no. It's not like that Mi Nyu. Just..." Jeremy felt guilty saying this to the girl he loves. "ANJell was always a boy band, even though you acted as your oppa for the last month. So, we really do not know how to handle this news". After he saw the sad look on Mi Nyu's face, he added, "A brilliant and great news!" This made Go Mi Nyu brimmed with happiness. "Really? Thank you so much!" she smiled brightly. The four of them recognized it as her sincere smile and not the fake smile which she showed to the reporters yesterday.

They rode home with a weird atmosphere. Gloomy perfectionist, calm guitarist looking out the window, a look that says I-don't-care from the keyboardist and two cheerful people talking about the contract. _

"Ta-daa," exclaimed Coordinator Wang as she put on the finishing touches on Go Mi Nyu's face. "No offence, but I think that this new look suits you better than the white tuxedo that you wore last month". Go Mi Nyu blushed and thank her stylist, "Thanks, noona. I mean unni". She looked at her reflection in the mirror. This dress was better than the dress she wore to the press conference. Since today was the day that President Ahn was going to announce that Go Mi Nyu was the fifth member of ANJell, she was dressed up in a ruffled white dress because the theme today for ANJell was 'white angels'.

A lot of murmurs were heard after President Ahn announced that Go Mi Nyu was to be ANJell's fifth member. Mostly because as a boy band, ANJell received the most number of female fans. Maybe because there were only a few bands that have both boys and girls together and they were not as popular as bands which consists of a single gender. Some reporters thought that President Ahn added Go Mi Nyu to please Tae Kyung and Mi Nam, who have relations to her.

"It's not what you all think. I've added Go Mi Nyu-shi to the band because she has a great voice and to prove that, I'll have her to sing a song for you all," President Ahn concluded. After much thinking, President Ahn thought of the song which Mi Nyu sang perfectly for Mi Nam's solo single. "We shall have her sing 'Without Words'. Will you do the honor of singing that song, Mi Nyu?"

The five of them wanted to say 'no' as this was not what they planned. Especially Mi Nyu. She was afraid that she couldn't sing that well to express her unrequited love since Tae Kyung is already her boyfriend. Due to the hopeful looks from the pressmen, she gathered enough courage and strength to stand up to sing the song. When she was done singing, she was worried when she saw the shocked expressions on the pressmen's faces. She wondered whether she did not sing as expected from a person who was supposed to be in ANJell. However, one look in the direction where the four of them and President Ahn were sitting, a nod from Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and Mi Nam, a smile from President Ahn and two thumbs-up from Jeremy, she knew that she had done well.

The pressmen were surprised. Her voice was angelic and it sounded the same as her twin's. A few seconds later, applauses were heard and the photographers began to snap pictures of Go Mi Nyu. "This is indeed, a very big reveal," complimented Reporter Kim. "Why didn't you all reveal about this sooner?" he questioned ANJell. "She didn't want to reveal so much about herself and because President Ahn was busy with the whole situation about Mi Nam joining the band, we decided to keep quiet about this until a few days ago," replied Kang Shin Woo, the guitarist, as he thought that the leader was going to snap at Reporter Kim with, "We've already showed you her abilities. Now, you're questioning us on why we didn't reveal about her earlier?" Shin Woo was surprised that Tae Kyung did not snap. Of course, they hated Reporter Kim as he was the one who tried to find out whether Go Mi Nam is a girl when Mi Nyu posed as her brother. _

"That was such a relief, right Mi Nyu, or should I call you 'noona'?" Jeremy asked and bent down to hug the girl when suddenly stopped by three arms. Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and Mi Nam stopped him and gave him a disapproving look. They were back at the dorm and much to Tae Kyung's annoyance, celebrating. "A toast, to wish Mi Nyu-yah success on her new career," Jeremy said cheerfully. He knew that the leader of the band was annoyed that he held two parties within a week's time, but he couldn't care about it. This whole week had been a great week and there was no way that he would give up parties to please the eldest member in the band.

Tae Kyung wasn't afraid of what might happen after this party. He took precautions after the party when Jeremy showed Mi Nyu the DVD of one of ANJell's first variety shows where Hwang Tae Kyung was seen shaving the radish with his teeth. He burned that DVD instead of throwing it as he was scared that people would pick it up. He smirked in satisfaction. "There wouldn't be any trouble now," he thought. _

The next morning at the entertainment agency, President Ahn asked Tae Kyung to meet him in the office on the pretext of wanting to discuss something very urgent. The president, of the company and also the band, was waiting for him. "Tae Kyung-ah," he began, "you'll have to write a song for Mi Nyu as her solo single". The leader was shocked. They had announced that Mi Nyu was their fifth member like what? A day ago? Now, President Ahn wants Mi Nyu to release a solo single? "President, don't you think that this whole thing is going to fast? I mean, we just announced about this publicly yesterday and you already want her to release a solo single?" He was neither talking nor shouting. In fact, it was between those two. He added, "Even Go Mi Nam performed once with us before releasing a solo single". President Ahn realized that the vocalist had a point. He had been so engrossed in planning for Mi Nyu's single, that he had forgotten that the public, aside from the press, had not heard Mi Nyu's singing yet. "Fine," the president replied, "Get started and work on your song. After she performs in the coming concert, we'll release her solo single". "Whatever," was the vocalist's reply. Relief was shown on his face before he realized when was the due date."Wait, what?" he started with horror. The concert that President Ahn was talking about, was only a couple of days away. "I can't 'magically' create a song that fast!' he exclaimed, doing the 'quotes' sign in the air. "Believe in yourself, Tae Kyung," President Ahn calmed the songwriter in distress, before giving him a pat on the shoulder, and removed his hand just as he remembered Tae Kyung's first rule. The perfectionist gave the president a long and hard stare before wiping imaginary dusts away.


	5. Chapter 5 : My Precious

A/N : Should I continue this story? I'm not sure…. Eottokajo? (What should I do?)

Tell me what you all think by PM or review.

Thanks a lot.

P.S. I would highly recommend listening to Jang Keun Suk's My Precious while reading this chapter.

Hwang Tae Kyung sat on the chair, facing his study table. He had to admit. This time, the perfectionist Hwang Tae Kyung ran out of ideas. "Ugh," he grunted, ruffling his already messy hair for the 51st time that night. He could hear giggles from the living room and he was very annoyed. How could they still have fun and giggle while he is stuck here, trying to write a song?

"That ungrateful pig-rabbit!" he muttered angrily before crumpling the music sheet with a lot of crossed out word and threw it to the rubbish bin.

"And Go Mi Nam fell off the motorcycle while trying to get on it". Everyone except Mi Nam giggled. Jeremy was narrating to them, how Go Mi Nam fell off the motorcycle when he tried to get on Jeremy's bike. "Your bike was faulty," he argued. "It isn't," Jeremy attacked back defensively. If there was one thing he loved aside from drums, ice creams and Jolie, it is his motorcycle.

"So true," Go Mi Nam yelled, so loud that it can be heard upstairs. He continued bickering with the drummer without knowing what was going to happen to him that night.

"So true".

Hwang Tae Kyung heard someone yell from the living room and he knew that it was from Go Mi Nam. He was very irritated. He stood up and stomped to the living room.

The first person who saw Hwang Tae Kyung's angry look, was Jeremy. He tried to signal Go Mi Nam to stop shouting. On the other hand, Go Mi Nam was still oblivious, and wondered why Jeremy stopped arguing. "Ahh… So now you know that you can't defeat me in arguing. Well done!" he told Jeremy, ignoring Jeremy's signal. He looked at his sister and Shin Woo and wondered why they didn't cheer for him, instead looked scared. He spun around to see what made them scared and almost choked when he saw the leader, standing there with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"Hyung, what's that angry look on your face for?" he asked casually.

Irritated, Hwang Tae Kyung replied, "Go Mi Nam, unless you would prefer to sleep outside the house from now on, keep your volume down. It's becoming a noise pollution. I'm sure someone would be able to use the room you are currently using, or it can be a storeroom".

"Ah, ye, hyung," Go Mi Nam answered, afraid of being kicked out. Scared that the leader misunderstood the answer, he added, "To the first demand, not the second one". Satisfied, Hwang Tae Kyung smirked and went back to his room.

"Aish… So scary. That was close!" Go Mi Nam let out a sigh. "Oppa, you shouldn't make so much noise," his twin warned. Mi Nam pouted. "Who made him so irritated in the first place?" he accused. "It was clear from his face that he was irritated, or troubled, on the way back from the agency. I don't need to be an expert to tell that!" He made sure to keep his volume down in case the leader can still hear him.

Tae Kyung sat in his chair, thinking, after he reprimanded Go Mi Nam. He thought about Mi Nyu, about how she is too precious to him. No one had ever held such an important place in his heart. As he kept thinking, an idea came to him. He would compose a song about how precious his pig-rabbit is to him. He carefully took out a music sheet, a pencil and started writing neatly.

"Here, the new song for Go Mi Nyu's single".

President Ahn was eager to read the lyrics. As always, ANJell's songs are about love stories. He wondered how does the composer get never-ending inspirations for love songs. Other bands either co-operate with other songwriters or compose a few songs now and then, which are not about love stories. "Well, option one doesn't seem to suit him. He likes to work alone," the president thought.

"Good, in fact, it's excellent. I'll get Mi Nyu here so she can practice," President Ahn held the sheet in one hand, and the CD which contains the melody, in another. He was very impressed. "How did you manage to compose the whole song in one night?" he asked, but did not get any reply. He turned to face the songwriter, and was shocked that he had left.

"Aish… I'm so tired," Hwang Tae Kyung complained and sat on the sofa in the music room. He had not got a wink of sleep last night due to the fact that he was busily composing the song. As the song is about how precious someone is to you, he decided to name it, "My Precious".

He felt his eyelids begin to droop, and decided to lie down on the sofa and have a nap.

The remaining four of them were shocked to learn that Hwang Tae Kyung had finished composing the song for Go Mi Nyu's single. She was needed in the agency immediately to practice the song. "If things go well, you can start recording the song today," Manager Ma explained.

"Unbelievable… He finished the song in one night," Mi Nam said loudly. "It's true. He handed it to President Ahn this morning," Manager Ma replied. "Now, go and dress yourselves up as we're leaving in exactly 10 minutes!" Coordinator Wang commanded. The four of the idols hurried to their bathrooms to take a bath and get themselves prepared. They know that the coordinator takes her words seriously.

Shin Woo recalled that Coordinator Noona once left Go Mi Nam running all the way to the agency after they had their lunch at a restaurant nearby because he was wasn't ready to head back after the lunch and was late for a few minutes after the coordinator told them to get back to A.N. Entertainment. He quickly showered and got himself ready, and was surprised that they had already left. Sighing, he drove his car there and parked at a special parking lot reserved for the idols. He looked around but did not see a hint of the white van that their manager initially drove to the dorm to pick them up.

The five of them had wanted to wait for the guitarist, but decided to leave without him.

In the car, Go Mi Nam was dead bored because no one talked to him. Usually, Kang Shin Woo would be the one who would chat with him as Hwang Tae Kyung keeps to himself and Go Mi Nam would bicker with Jeremy whenever they talk to each other. He spotted an ice cream shop and persuaded everyone in the van to eat ice cream.

"Didn't they come with you?" the president questioned Shin Woo. "No, I got out last. I thought they came here already," the guitarist replied. After 5 minutes of waiting, the group, which had wandered off to savor ice cream, came back.

"Um… We stopped by to eat ice cream. Mi Nam was the one who suggested it". With that, Manager Ma pushed the keyboardist to the front, facing the president. President Ahn did not want to cause a scene, so he cooled down and lead them to the music room to practice.

The sight that greeted everyone surprised them, including the only girl in the band. Hwang Tae Kyung was resting, sleeping actually, on the sofa. He was the most hardworking of them and had never took a rest in the entertainment company.

The songwriter opened his eyes, to find seven people looking at him. Annoyed, he commanded, "Get ready. This song must be sung perfectly". After that, he took the CD from the president and played the beautiful song. After listening to the melody for four minutes and referring to the music sheet, Go Mi Nyu sang when the song was replayed. She thought that the song was very beautiful, and only a perfectionist like Tae Kyung could write it.

Meanwhile, in the perfectionist's mind, he was thinking about how embarrassing the earlier situation was. That was the first time he had slept in some place other than his room.

Recording started on that very day, but Hwang Tae Kyung drove back to the dorm and got some beauty sleep. In other cases, he would stay and listen to the recording but he believes in his girlfriend. Furthermore, he heard her practice just now and he needed his beauty sleep. Work was the furthest thing from his mind as he took a shower and settled into a deep sleep.

A/N : Sorry if this chapter seemed short.

So, what would you all like to read about in the upcoming chapter?

More on Yoo He Yi?

Or maybe moments between Shin Woo and Mi Nyu or Jeremy and Mi Nyu?

Anyway, PM me or write your suggestions in your reviews.

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Plan

Tae Kyung went home that day, feeling exhausted. He saw that he had a message from Yoo He Yi.

_You have a new message from Devil Fairy_

Being curious, he opened the message.

_From : Devil Fairy_

_Let's meet up tomorrow in front of Namsan Tower, 4.30 p.m._

He did not want to go, but curiosity got the better of him.

Go Mi Nyu received a message.

_1 new message_

She clicked on the message.

_From : Yoo He Yi_

_Come to Namsan Tower at 4.35 p.m. tomorrow._

Venue : In front of Namsan Tower.

Time : 4.30 p.m.

**Yoo He Yi's POV**

I was sitting on a bench, worried.

Will he come? No, this cannot fail. I worked so hard for this.

Once I saw Tae Kyung, my face brightened up.

"Oppa, you came," I greeted him. I stalled him for another five minutes, waiting for Go Mi Nyu to show up.

Time : 4.35 p.m.

I saw Go Mi Nyu coming towards me. Now is the time for my plan…

"Oppa, look here".

Whether he liked it or not, Tae Kyung had to face me, away from Mi Nyu.

I was facing Mi Nyu now.

I quickly crushed my lips against Tae Kyung's.

His eyes widened in shock but I was happy because of another thing.

Go Mi Nyu's reaction.

That pathetic girl just opened her mouth in shock and five seconds later, ran away crying.

Plan = Successful

**A/N : **Sorry for the short update.

Actually I did a longer one a few minutes ago, but I could not find it.

And the reason for not updating is school and I'm uninspired.

So, should I still continue?


	7. Chapter 7 : Heartbreak

A/N : Hello fellow readers of this story! First thing, I'm so so so so sorry for…

Leaving you all anticipating for the continuation of the story.

Not updating for like more than half a year. Actually, it's 8 months.

Well, at first I totally forgot about this story and yeah, now I'm more to the music scene rather than dramas and movies…

Then, two days back, my friend reminded me about this fan fiction and she encouraged me to continue writing.

On a separate matter, yay! My biggest exam of the year (and of three years in the secondary school) is finally OVER!

I was supposed to update two days ago, but I was so tired… So, forgive this terrible author-nim?

I should stop talking nonsense and continue writing the story.

P.S. A big THANK YOU to all your reviews. They were encouraging me and you all are the reason I continued this story.

* * *

><p>Back in the dorm, everyone, including Manager Ma and Coordi Wang, was worried. Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu were gone for a long time. Go Mi Nam opened his mouth to speak about the matter, but the opening of the door silenced him. He saw his beloved twin running in, with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Hey Mi Nyu, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling concerned. With that question, Mi Nyu sobbed and poured out the whole story to everyone in the room, right from the time when she received Yoo He Yi's text until the incident which left her crying, with a broken heart.

"That jerk!" Mi Nam cursed after the girl finished her story. "Where is he now? I'm going to beat him up!" Although Mi Nyu protested, it was the time when he did not care about what his sister said, and continued with his actions. He took out his cell phone and dialed the leader's number, but not before changing his wallpaper from Yoo He Yi, the girl of his dreams' picture, to some other picture that is, well… less depressing.

"What, Go Mi Nam? I'm busy," he heard from the other end of the line.

"Listen. Up, Where, Are, You. Now." he replied through his gritted teeth. After getting an answer, he dashed out of the room and headed to his destination, to fulfill his mission : Make Hwang Tae Kyung Pay.

* * *

><p>AN : Uh-oh. Better watch out, Tae Kyung. Please point out any mistakes. Especially the sentence "he heard from the other the end of the line". I tried searching it in the Internet as I am not sure whether it is supposed to be "from the voice at the end of the line", "from the other end of the line" or "from the end of the line".

P.S. Would you all like to add any existing k-pop bands in this story? I think it will be easier like this since I'm more interested in the music scene with bands now. Boy band or girl band, it doesn't matter. As long as it exists. For your information, I prefer boy bands to girl bands.


	8. Chapter 8 : My past

Here's an excerpt from the storybook "My Fabulous Life" written by Hwang Taekyung (obviously!)

" ... Prince Hwang Taekyung had a best friend. A very beautiful girl. Although their personalities were very different from each other, she was the only person that was that close to him. That is, aside from his father.

Until she broke her promise of never leaving him alone and went for training in S. .

That is why he has something against the entertainment agency all this time..."

(Present day)

Hwang Taekyung was leaning against the white wall in A. , waiting for a girl group which was supposed to have a collaboration with A. . He thought of the events that happened recently.

(Flashback)

Minyu was still mad. After Hwang Taekyung found out about what the Devil Fairy did, he apologised but it was not accepted.

(Present Day)

"Aish! If she doesn't want to forgive me, who cares? She's losing out! Why would I, Hwang Taekyung, leader of A. , the No. 1 band in Korea, stoop so low to wait for her?" Hwang Taekyung grumbled.

Just then, he saw a familiar person.

"She hasn't changed since I last saw her". For once, he smiled.

Of course, there is no way he would go to her, who is among her friends, to say "Hi".

Typing out the number he knew by heart, he tapped the "Call" button.

And waited for her to pick up.

(Yoona's point of view)

I've waited so long for this day! The group I'm in, Girls' Generation, is finally collaborating with A. .

Will he remember me?

Will he be mad at me?

I shook off those thoughts as the group continued their conversation about our maknae Seohyun's recent date with Kyuhyun sunbaenim.

~ Bring the boys out! ~ My mobile phone rang, prompting me to take it out and check the Caller ID.

My heart skipped a beat when the name of my best friend cum crush showed on the screen.

Hwang Taekyung.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I ran out of ideas. I was so desperate to update that I updated using mobile. Hehe! By the way, wondering why I paired Yoona with Taekyung? It's because Jang Geunsuk and Yoona were together in Love Rain. The SeoKyu was just out of randomness...

To all hardcore fans out there: Don't be jealous/angry if I've paired up your bias with someone else. This is purely fictional and for fun.


End file.
